A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés
by Albane
Summary: ONE-SHOT, la première rencontre de Legolas et d'Elladan et Elrohir! (défi pour les 19 ans de Clem)


Voici une petite one-shot, défi en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Clem ! Donc, joyeux anniversaire, Clem, meilleure bêta-readeuse et meilleure meilleure amie

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie_**

Elladan soupira. Ils étaient deux. Et ils étaient bien à deux ! Bon, pour Arwen, ils pouvaient faire un effort ! Et puis, comme elle pleurait souvent, c'était rigolo ! Mais là, aucune chance que ce soit rigolo !

« On ne le connaît même pas ! » protesta Elrohir.

« Il faut bien commencer un jour ! Vous êtes de toutes façons appelés à vous connaître, vous êtes trois princes elfiques ! »

« Pfff, mais c'est un blondinet ! »

« Et alors ? »

Elrohir ne sut que répondre à son père. Son argument était stupide, il l'avait su au moment même ou il l'avait dit. Elladan ne pu lui venir en aide.

« Je vous ferais mander quand ils seront là ! »

C'était une façon polie de leur dire 'maintenant, du balai, les petits !' et les jumeaux quittèrent la grand-salle. Elrond soupira : Pourvu qu'ils sympathisent ! Elrohir et Elladan soupirèrent : Pourvu qu'il ne reste pas longtemps !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Père les avait en effet fait mander. Elladan accompagna son frère du regard et rencontra le sien, malicieux, au moment où Elrohir sortait de la pièce. Ce dernier courut et arriva à la grand-salle juste à temps ! Son père accueillait la délégation de la forêt noire. Il se glissa aux côtés de sa petite sœur.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Imladris, Seigneur Thandruil, roi de la Forêt Noire ! »

Père baissa légèrement la tête et à l'instar de tous les elfes importants de la cité, Elrohir posa un genou à terre, la tête profondément baissée. Il en profita pour s'autoriser un sourire. Il l'avait vu. Là, coincé derrière son père. Un blondinet, bien sûr !

« Je constate avec plaisir que le temps générateur de changement aussi peu de prise sur l'hospitalité de votre demeure que sur nos visages ! » répondit le grand blond selon le protocole.

Selon le même protocole, c'est à ce moment là que les enfants d'Elrond devaient se relever. Elrohir releva la tête puis se releva tout court et puis d'un geste qui se voulait discret mais agacé, il attrapa Arwen par le col et l'arrachant à la contemplation d'une fourmi, la remis sur pied et l'entraîna dans ses trois pas en avant réglementaires. Thandruil poussa le blondinet devant lui.

« Je vous présente, vous vous en doutez, Legolas, mon fils et héritier ! »

« Je vous présente, vous vous en doutez, … »

Elrond se retourna alors vers eux pour les désigner et du alors avoir recours à toute sa retenue elfique pour ne pas sursauter ! Elladan ! Non mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Enfin, ce n'était plus le moment ! Il ne fallait pas gâcher cette cérémonie ! Lui et Thandruil ne s'étaient pas revu depuis des centaines d'années ! Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître du problème-Elladan ! Il se rattrapa et continua :

« … Elrohir et Arwen, mes enfants et héritiers ! »

Legolas jugea du regard les deux jeunes elfes. Une jeune Elfe à peine plus jeune que lui et qui avait les larmes aux yeux pour une raison inconnue. Et un elfe d'à peu près son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Un brun ! Bizarre ! Ca devait gêner d'être brun ! Obscurcir le champ de vision, non ? Enfin, bon, il ne savait pas et ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était –Oh, Eru, s'il vous plait - un copain ! Marre de tous ces adultes avec qui il avait voyagé ! Tous ces adultes qui, non contents de refuser de le faire avec lui, lui interdisaient de monter dans les arbres et l'obligeaient à rester à terre.

Il haussa un sourcil et rebaissa les yeux sur la fille. Après avoir interrompu tout le monde en avalant bruyamment et rapidement une série de bouffés d'air, pathétiques sanglots, elle venait d'exploser en larmes.

« Ma fourmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Ne pas se poser de questions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, pour l'instant tout allait bien ! Elrohir était gentil et ils étaient en train de visiter la demeure d'Elrond. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien et Legolas était fier du succès qu'il avait remporté avec les araignées géantes qu'il devait régulièrement tuer pour accéder à sa chambre le soir. Elrohir avait eu l'air impressionné !

« Oh ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Legolas

Elrohir se stoppa net, tourna sur lui un instant, se frappa le front et bredouilla :

« J'allais oublier …je … Arwen … je… »

Et puis, il s'exclama :

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Désolé ! Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et le fils d'Elrond détala. Legolas resta là à le regarder partir, abasourdi. Il venait de disparaître derrière un bosquet quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« C'est bon, c'est arrangé ! On parlait de quoi ? »

L'elfe blond se retourna et poussa un cri. Elrohir ! Il recula de quelques pas, bafouilla, et tendit désespérément la main dans la direction par laquelle son nouvel ami venait de le quitter.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune brun, vaguement inquiet.

« Mais tu viens de partir par-là ! »

« 'Je viens', 'je viens', j'ai mis longtemps à revenir, quand même, je trouve ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé ! Ca ne se fait pas de laisser ses invités tout seuls, mais … tu as une petite sœur ? »

« Heu, non … »

« Alors, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Et Legolas se laissa doucement re-entraîner dans la conversation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elladan avait du mal à ne pas rire ! Tout avait marché à la perfection. Legolas se croyait toujours avec Elrohir et était persuadé qu'il était devenu fou ! Ici, plus personne ne pouvait les confondre et être l'objet du bon tour dans lequel Legolas venait de plonger les couettes blondes les premières !

La seconde partie du plan était plus dure ! Mais Elladan se sentait pousser des ailes, capable de tout ! Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'Elrohir de son côté, respecterait également parfaitement le plan.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda soudain Legolas le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Euh … tu as une fiancée ? »

« Ben, non, pourquoi ? »

« Alors, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Legolas se tut et Elladan se pinça les lèvres. Une fiancée ! A leur âge ! Le blondinet gobait vraiment tout ! Mais le fils d'Elrond dû bientôt reprendre son sérieux, se voyant arriver à la hauteur du troisième pilier de la galerie. Il ralentit, passa deux pas derrière Legolas et au bon moment, se glissa derrière le pilier.

De là, il observa, le poing serré contre la bouche, Legolas se retourner et découvrir, deux pas derrière lui, Elrohir qui lui adressa un sourire. Le passage, le transfert s'était passé à merveille. Le risque était pour l'instant écarté. C'était Elrohir qui l'accompagnait et quiconque les croiserait ne pourrait que confirmer.

Elladan vit Elrohir revenir vers lui en courrant quelques instants plus tard. Ils avaient en effet croisé quelqu'un. Thandruil.

« On a croisé son père, ils sont repartis ensembles ! »

« Ca a trop bien marché, c'est presque incroyable ! »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait bien un moyen de s'amuser ! »

« Il est pas possible ! » s'exclama joyeusement Elladan.

« Il est blond ! » expliqua Elrohir.

« On recommence demain ? »

« Ben, on peut pas lui découvrir ça, maintenant ! Faut qu'on continue ! » s'exclame Elrohir dans un éclat de rire bientôt partagé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Elladan s'avança avec désinvolture vers le blondinet qui jouait avec Arwen.

« Bonjour ! Désolé ne pas avoir été au dîner en votre honneur, hier soir ! »

Le blondinet leva les yeux bleus vers lui et puis bondit sur ses pieds. Alors, Elladan le vit faire une profonde révérence devant lui.

« Monseigneur fils d'Elrond ! »

« Oh, ça va Legolas, on a passé la journée d'hier ensemble ! » s'exclame Elladan gêné.

« Je dois hélas vous détromper ! » fit l'autre en se penchant plus bas encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fait Elladan désorienté

« Vous avez hier du faire la connaissance de Legolas, mais c'est Nimelas qui se tient humblement devant vous ! »

« Nimelas ? »

« Nous sommes jumeaux. Je n'ai pu hier assister à l'accueil de votre père. Je me trouvais alors mal, les voyages m'épuisent ! Et puis, je suis né deux minutes après lui, je ne suis pas l'héritier, ma place n'est pas à ce genre de cérémonie, selon les coutumes de la Forêt Noire. Mais je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance aujourd'hui ! »

« Et … euh … où se trouve Legolas ? »

« Je l'ignore, voilà tout mon problème ! »

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

« Tant qu'il n'est pas avec moi, il est trop loin ! Avez-vous un frère jumeau ? »

« Euh … »

« Alors, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » répliqua le jeune elfe blond.

« Je … »

« Je vous serai infiniment reconnaissant si vous vouliez m'aider à le rechercher ! Je ne connais pas assez bien cette demeure, mais il doit également être à ma recherche ! »

Elladan demeurât abasourdi. Intérieurement, il paniquait. Legolas n'avait parlé de rien hier ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de prévenir Elrohir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'Arwen soit prise de la fantaisie de parler !

« Seigneur… Je ne sais même pas votre nom ! »

« Elladan ! »

« Seigneur Elladan … »

« Non ! Non, Elrohir ! Pardonnez-moi, je suis confus ! Elrohir ! » s'exclama Elladan.

« La découverte que nous étions jumeaux, hein ! Ca en trouble en effet plus d'un ! Veuillez m'excuser ! »

« Ce n'est pas rien, nous allons retrouver ton frère ! Et tutoie-moi ! »

Il avait tenté de sauver les morceaux du plan et se faisant passer pour Elrohir, comme hier face à Legolas, mais il savait que ça ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Legolas ! »

Elrohir se leva d'un bond et faillit s'étouffer en le voyant surgir derrière lui, alors qu'il s'attendait le voir arriver devant avec Elladan.

« Elrohir, excuse-moi, bonjour, pardon, je t'ai fait peur ! Euh … Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère ? »

« Ton frère? Quoi ? »

« Nimelas ! Mon frère jumeau ! Tu l'aurais vu si tu avais assisté au dîner hier soir ! »

Legolas avait un frère jumeau ! Et Elladan et lui s'étaient hier amusé à ses dépends avec un jeu que tous les jumeaux avaient forcément fait ! Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe hier, mais aujourd'hui s'annonçait encore plus périlleux !

« Heu, je n'ai pas pu … enfin, bon, comment est ton frère ? »

« Exactement comme moi, bien sûr ! Quand on était petit, on s'inter-changeait sans que les autres s'en aperçoive !

Elrohir se sentit vraiment mal, mais elfique, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Il s'est réveillé avant moi, et il s'est peut-être perdu. Il ne connaît pas la demeure ! Si tu savais comme c'est affreux ! J'ai peur que … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver ! »

Prévenir Elladan.

« La grand-salle, là où on a été accueilli hier, c'est la pièce principale du château, non ? »

« Oui, mais euh, comment dire, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer, tu n'es pas d'ici ! »

« Oui, mais Nimelas, lui, ne le sait pas ! S'il te plait, Elrohir, peux-tu aller voir s'il n'y est pas ? Moi, je continue par-là ! »

« D'accord ! »

Et Elrohir partit en courrant. Legolas aussi, de son côté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mon père dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu non plus ce matin ! »

Elladan vit revenir Nimelas vers lui en courrant. Il l'avait laissé un instant pour aller questionner Thandruil. Son visage décomposé d'inquiétude lui rappela le sien les rares fois où il perdait Elrohir.

« Peut-être devrais-je l'attendre dans la grand-salle ! C'est la principale du château, non ? Là où tout le monde se retrouve, non ? »

« Oui, mais seuls les Elfes d'Imladris peuvent y entrer sans l'autorisation de mon père, le Seigneur Elrond ! »

Devant la mine déconfite de Nimelas, Elladan s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je vais y aller, moi ! Si je le trouve, je te le ramène ! Ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Et il partit en courrant. Rongé par le remord de s'être hier moqué de Legolas en le piégeant. Il voulu tout d'abord passer par l'endroit où Elrohir devait l'attendre, prêt à remettre en marche le plan qui avait si bien marché hier !

Mais il n'y trouva pas son frère. Son cœur fit un bond et une petite pensée acide lui traversa l'esprit. C'était le jour où les frères jumeaux disparaissaient, décidément ! Il se sentit à deux doigts d'être envahi par la panique mais y résista fermement.

Elrohir ne pouvait être perdu, il connaissait bien la demeure d'Elrond. A la différence de Legolas qui l'avait à peine découverte la veille.

Il prit la direction de la grand-salle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Legolas laissa libre court à son fou-rire. Il se pencha et prenant Arwen par le poignet, il la releva et se mit en marche vers la grand-salle, sans prêter attention à son chouinement qui sonnait vaguement comme 'ma coccineeeeeeeeeelle !'.

Elle avait été parfaite. Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses frères tant que le brun n'était pas là, mais n'avait plus rien dit par la suite. Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de SES frèreS ! Il avait rit à sa propre-bêtise ! Mais, sur l'honneur des Elfes de la Forêt Noir, il ne se laisserait pas sans vengeance !

Il avait si bien réussi ! Et les jumeaux s'étaient si facilement laissé prendre au piège, inverse de leur propre-piège de la veille !

Il s'était fait passer pour son frère jumeau inventé auprès d'Elladan, l'avait quitté sous prétexte d'aller voir son père, s'était présenté sous l'identité de Legolas à Elrohir, l'avait envoyé à la grand-salle, était revenu auprès d'Elladan sous l'identité de Nimelas et l'avait lui aussi envoyé à la grand-salle ! Il était tout simplement génial !

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la grand-salle, il trouva deux jumeaux, identiques, bruns, face à face, en pleine discussion. Il ne prit pas la peine de les écouter, de savoir s'ils avaient découvert la vérité, où s'ils étaient plus que jamais persuadés de l'existence de Nimelas. Il les interrompit aussitôt.

« Pas de Nimelas ! Mais deux Elrohir ! Merci Arwen ! Vous êtes tombés dans un piège encore plus invraisemblable que celui que vous m'avez tendu hier ! »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers lui et il leur envoya un petit sourire fier et moqueur. Même sourire qui se dessina peu à peu sur les visages des fils d'Elrond.

Ils allaient bien s'entendre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et en particulier à Clem ! (alors, Clem, la surprise fait donc si peur que ça!)


End file.
